Environmental solutions in the field of waste management have become a necessity and developing such solutions an unfulfilled need. One of such environmental solutions is providing a mechanism to filter liquid run-off from buildings or other edifices. Finding a mechanism to effectively and consistently filter liquid run-off is a problem to be solved in the art.
Most filtering techniques designed for buildings or edifices do not appropriately filter liquid run-off, such techniques being unable to filter large debris or, conversely, small particles.
Other filtering mechanisms employed to provide environmental solutions lack in providing consistent filtering solution. Such mechanisms are plagued with problems such as, clogging, and require frequent maintenance to correct such problems.
Associated with maintenance issues is the cost of remedying such problems. Most well-known filtering systems are faulty in that a problem with a portion of the system results in replacement of the entire device. Such systems do not incorporate modularized pieces that are easily replaceable if need be.